Burning Ascent
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Visited by Gandalf the Grey and asked to come on an adventure to reclaim Erebor, Iskra is more than a little unsure. For the gold sickness runs deep in her veins as strongly as a full dragons. Gandalf is sure that having a half-dragon's protection on the quest is worth the risk, but will Iskra be able to keep the Company alive without revealing who she truly is? ThorinXOC
1. The Fire Starter

**A/N: This is a new story that has been floating around in my head. Unlike my other stories, I have already written over 20 pages in this so I have a good headway on this, so I'm really hoping people like it! **

**So let me get a few disclaimers and information about this story before we get started, yes?  
****1) This will be somewhat AU. Why? Well, if you haven't read the book yet SPOILER ALERT the AU will be that there are no deaths in the Battle of the Five Armies END SPOILER ALERT.  
2) This will be somewhat movie verse at the beginning and then start moving away from it as the OC changes the story line.  
3) I have completely come up with the half dragon information on my own so please don't rag on it for not being realistic. It's not canon in the Hobbit but I made the idea for my story. Make sense?  
4) This WILL have an OC in it. If you don't like it, then just go find another story that doesn't have OCs in it (there are some pretty good ones out there). 5) I don't really have a 5th point, I just didn't want to end at 4!**

**Additional Note: I am trying my best to keep characters IN CHARACTER for the most part. Since this is my first Hobbit fanfiction EVER, please tell me how I'm doing. And tell me how you like it! I love feedback :)**

**I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters found in the movies or books. I do however own Iskra, so please do not use her without permission.**

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy Burning Ascent.**

* * *

**Burning Ascent**

_"But it is one thing to read about dragons and another to meet them."  
-Ursula K. LeGuin_

**Chapter One: The Fire Caster**

* * *

Gandalf the Grey was very serious when he looked upon the house before him. It was made of stone with great carvings etched painstakingly into the archway of the door. The door itself was of strong oak and wider than Gandalf was tall, not to mention much taller than him. The house was only one story however, with large windows facing the east. With conviction, the old wizard rapped on the door with his staff.

There was no answer.

Then the door was pulled back to reveal a woman, a dwarf if he were to hazard a guess with no knowledge. She was pale and slender, like a dwarf who had tainted blood. Gold bangles clinked on her thin wrists and ankles as she moved forward to examine her visitor. Her ears were pierced multiple times, all sporting gold hoops. On her lobes however, hung a pair of intricate gold dangles adorned with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled back, jewels and strands of gold woven through it. The golden circlet completed her, meeting in the center of her forehead with a diamond.

She wore a white, gossamer dress with jewels woven into the train—with full knowledge that the white enhanced the appearance of her gold and glittering jewels.

"Lady Iskra," Gandalf said with a bow, "It is an honor."

She looked up at him fiercely, "Gandalf. What brings you here?"

"I am here, my dear lady, to invite you on a quest."

"A quest? Tell me more," her amber eyes glinted with interest.

"A quest to take back Erebor from Smaug," he went on, watching her reactions closely.

A terrified expression crossed her face, "Gandalf, you know what I am. The gold sickness runs deeper in my blood more than it will ever run in the line of Durin. Do you know what you ask?"

"We will need your protection," Gandalf started, "Especially if I have to leave the Company for any reason."

"Gandalf," Iskra said wearily, "Do you truly know what you are asking of me?"

"I am asking you, to protect your King."

Iskra looked up in surprise, "The King Under the Mountain?"

Gandalf bowed his head in affirmation, watching as the half-dwarf thought deeply.

"I have no guarantee that I will not fall to the gold sickness. But I will protect the king and his company with my life. You have my word, Gandalf."

"That is all I could ever ask for from you," Gandalf said with a knowing smile, "We will meet up again in the Shire in one week. I will mark the door. You will recognize it."

Iskra bowed her head slightly in respect, "I will see you a week, Gandalf."

As the wizard left, Iskra closed the door behind him and looked around at her home.

"It seems that I have some packing to do," she said to herself with a chuckle.

With great reluctance, she changed out of the ornate white dress she was wearing into breeches and a tunic. She considered putting on armor, but immediately dismissed the idea. Not only was it restricting and uncomfortable, but her fire usage could make it unbearably hot and it could hurt someone if they touched it by accident. No, she would have to make do without it. Her hide was tough enough as it is. Fire proof and resistant to damage, even if she didn't have scales in this form.

The next thing she decided was to remove the circlet from her head. She chose to keep the rest of her gold on, but the circlet would just get in the way. Her hair was deftly tied back and held in place by the riches she had woven into it just this morning, so she decided to keep those as well as her earrings and bangles on her wrists and ankles. She forwent shoes; her feet would see no wear-and-tear from the ground. Plus, she liked being barefoot. It was liberating.

Iskra stuffed rations, a water skin, and clothes in her pack before donning a dark cloak. If she didn't leave now, she would be late for the meeting. Curse wizards who moved faster than they should be able and curse said wizards who designated a meeting place at such a distant place.

Iskra paused. Of course, she could just fly there. She disregarded the notion. For if she were to take her dragon form, there would be no way to get there inconspicuously. She wanted to keep this secret from the dwarves in the Company as long as she possibly could. Plus, terrifying the countryside was not her goal—though she would not hesitate to admit that it was fun when she did it in centuries past.

She would have to be careful. A half dragon would not be welcomed so kindly, even if she was part dwarf as well.

* * *

"I would take each and every one of the dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that," Thorin answered Balin as they watched Bilbo walk away.

But before any more could be said, a knock echoed through the house.

"I thought she would never arrive," Gandalf said, coming from the other room and opening the door.

Thorin looked incredibly irritated and followed the wizard, the Company not far behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks when Gandalf admitted a young, dwarven woman into the home. She was adorned in gold and jewels; they were even woven into her golden hair. She looked regal, yet not quite a dwarf. She was not stocky; she was slender and curvy. Thorin was reluctant to admit it to himself, but she was attractive.

Her amber eyes found him immediately and she walked passed Gandalf to bow low before him.

"King Under the Mountain," she whispered, "My strength, loyalty, and life are at your command."

"Gandalf, who is this?" Thorin was outraged, causing his nephews to shrink back from him since they were closest in their curiosity to see the newcomer.

Gandalf smiled, "Since I cannot always guarantee my presence with you, I endeavored to find you extra protection. As a precaution."

"She wields magic then?" Thorin asked, slightly surprised.

"A strong magic," Gandalf confirmed.

Thorin looked down at the girl, who was still in the bow. He frowned and motioned for her to rise up.

As she did, he didn't miss the sharp look of intelligence in her eyes.

"Your name."

"Iskra."

"What kind of magic do you wield?"

Her lip curled into a smirk, "A power I'm sure that you would not be fond of, my King. Fire is my gift."

The dwarf king reeled back from her slightly in surprise. A power so deadly from someone so small and delicate looking came as a shock to Thorin Oakenshield.

Iskra grinned at him, "I will not harm you, my King."

"How come you by this power? Dwarves do not have such magic," Thorin demanded, "And how do we know that it is even true?"

Iskra's smile faltered a bit, "It comes from my mother. She was not a dwarf. But she is long dead and I would rather not talk about her."

Her smile widened again, "I can light a candle if you have one."

She was quickly presented with a candle by a young, dark haired dwarf that introduced himself as Kili. He looked too young to be on such a quest, but he looked so eager to see what she could do. She couldn't find it in her heart to fault him. She loved using her powers and showing them off. Almost as much as she loved fighting and gold.

With a careless wave of her arm, fire flowed from her hand to the wick and the candle sparked to life.

Sounds of wonder erupted from most of the company; Kili and his brother, Fili, the loudest of them all.

"With just a wave of your arm! Incredible!" Kili exclaimed.

"I would hate to disappoint," Iskra smirked, "But you looked so excited so I decided to make it look a little better. I didn't have to wave my arm if I didn't want to."

Excited whispers erupted among the dwarves.

"What good is fire against a dragon?" Thorin bore down on her.

"Even if I cannot help with the dragon, I can help with other problems," Iskra snapped, dismissing the idea of facing Smaug immediately.

Thorin looked at Gandalf skeptically.

"She has given me her word and I trust her completely," Gandalf said smartly, "Or do you wish me to get angry again like when you questioned my last judgment?"

"Your last offering for the Company did not pan out well," Thorin argued, "Nor did you tell me about her. We don't know if we can trust her, even if you do."

"It hasn't yet. Iskra is dedicated to the King Under the Mountain."

Thorin grunted and looked at Iskra again.

"If she can keep up, she may come."

* * *

"Our uncle doesn't like you," Kili slinked up to her, taking the seat on her right.

"Kili is right," Fili appeared with his brother, taking the seat on her left.

Iskra shrugged indifferently, "Not many people like me."

"We like you!" Kili grinned, "No one has ever made Uncle that uncomfortable before."

She chucked, "Well I'll try to keep up my reputation then."

"Did you ever live in the mountain?" Fili asked.

Iskra's face fell slightly, "No. My mother wasn't a dwarf. We lived far from Erebor."

"What about your father?" he pushed.

"I never knew who he was. My mother and him had a fling then never saw each other again. My mother and half-brother raised me," she made a face.

"You have a brother?" Kili was curious, "Are you close?"

"No!" Iskra was pale, "He is a horrible monster. He hunted an entire race to extinction. He drove another out of their homes because he liked it."

The two brothers looked upset, making Iskra regret her reaction to their question. Of course they would be bothered by two siblings not getting along. They seemed so close after all.

"What about you?" Kili asked quietly.

Iskra cocked her head to the side, "What about me?"

"Are you like your brother?" Fili asked seriously.

She hesitated before admitting, "I like fighting, battle, war. I thrive there. But I don't like destroying entire homes or peoples—just the occasionally terrorization."

Iskra closed her eyes, waiting for the hate and judgment to come down from them. She was surprised when she felt two pairs of arms encircle her in an embrace.

"Fili? Kili?"

"It was very brave to admit that to us," Fili answered.

"Plus, nothing wrong with liking battle," Kili laughed, "A lot of dwarves are the same way."

Their conversation was interrupted by humming from the other room. Kili and Fili exchanged looks and excused themselves, joining the others in the next room. Iskra listened to the melancholy tune sadly before going to the room Gandalf had showed her to get some sleep.

* * *

The singing of the dwarves last night had lulled Iskra to sleep. When she awoke in the morning, she felt well rested. She rolled out of her blankets and packed up her things as some of the other dwarves did the same. Iskra took a moment to tame the parts of her hair that had come loose in the middle of the night, tucking them back where they belonged.

"We leave now," Thorin appeared in the doorway, motioning to everyone.

They were well on their way atop the backs ponies when a little hobbit came dashing towards them, demanding them to wait. Iskra watched with fascination as Fili and Kili grabbed the hobbit by his underarms and hauled him onto a pony. She rode up to him curiously.

"I don't remember you," he looked at her with equal curiosity.

"Iskra. I showed up after you went to bed. I am extra protection," she grinned at him, "And what is your name, Master Hobbit?"

"Bilbo Baggins."

"I don't doubt this will be fun," she laughed at his expression before trotting off to bother a dwarf king—her new favorite hobby.

Bilbo gave her back a bewildered look.

* * *

The constant rain was miserable for her Company. Iskra realized it when she heard Fili sneeze and when Kili shook water out of his hood. Bilbo was shivering and it looked like Ori was about to do the same. She handed her cloak to the Halfling. He looked like he was about to refuse but she shook his head. Finally, Bilbo accepted it gratefully and muttered his thanks, wrapping it around him and pulling the hood over his head.

Iskra moved deftly to the center of the Company, between Fili and Kili, and began emitting heat. She spread it outward until it reached from Bilbo in the back to Thorin at the lead.

The dwarf king looked back when he felt a calming warmth envelop him. The knowing smirk on the face of the half-dwarf woman in his Company told him exactly where it was coming from. He said nothing, but he welcomed it. Warmth would keep morale high and keep them going for longer. He eyed her before turning to face forward quickly. Without the cloak, her clothes stuck to her in the rain, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Thorin was irritated that it had distracted him.

Iskra handed her lead rains to Fili and told Kili to make sure that she didn't fall off.

"What are you going to do?" the blonde prince asked, startled.

"I am going to sleep," Iskra huffed, "I can't waste energy keeping all of you warm in case something happens where I have to fight. This way I can continue to keep the Company warm, but not lose energy."

"You can keep us warm even if you go to sleep?" Kili asked curiously.

"Of course I can," Iskra huffed, "You'll keep me on lead and on the pony, right?"

The princes nodded enthusiastically. Anything to keep them from being wet _and_ cold. Iskra smiled thankfully and adjusted her position on the pony before drifting off to sleep.

It was many hours later that Kili called to his uncle, "Uncle, we need to stop for the night."

Thorin frowned and turned back to look at the Company. He started when he saw the woman slumped over in the saddle. Kili was riding close to her and Fili was leading her pony. Thorin rode back to where they were and examined her. She was still breathing.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She wanted to sleep while she used her magic," Kili answered, "But it is almost nightfall, Uncle. She's not hurt; we are just tired."

"Wake her up," Thorin growled, "We stopped here for the night."

His nephews did that on purpose to scare him.

* * *

**A/N: well?! What do you think? I know we covered a lot of ground in the first chapter but to be honest, we all know the good stuff is going to be later! :P And I'm not going to draw out a scene for no reason. Please! Tell me what you think! It really encourages me to keep writing, knowing at least a few people are loving it :)**

**Also another note: I do not capitalize races like Tolkien did. If it bothers you, I am truly sorry, but it seems weird to me to capitalize race in writing. Sorry! Also, I use "dwarves" instead of "dwarfs" because that is how it is used by Tolkien, Lord of the Rings wiki, and the subtitles in the movies.**

**Sorry! Once again, please review! I love you guys :D**


	2. Trolls & Sentimental Feelings

**A/N: Hello readers! How are you liking it so far? I really appreciated your reviews! Now, coming at you, Chapter 2 of Burning Ascent!**

* * *

**Burning Ascent**

_"Noble dragons don't have friends. The nearest they can get to the idea is an enemy who is still alive."  
-Terry Pratchett_

**Chapter Two: Trolls & Sentimental Feelings**

* * *

The next couple days were incredibly boring for Iskra. She was almost regretting coming along for the adventure. Iskra had spent a lot of the time riding behind Thorin and making loud-fake whisper comments about him to Bofur, who chuckled good-naturedly.

"Hey Bofur, what do you call it when Thorin has a backache?" Iskra asked loudly, looking over to her riding companion.

Bofur looked thoughtful before shrugging.

"An a_king_ back!" Iskra laughed loudly, her laugh growing louder when she saw Thorin's eyebrow twitch as he looked back at her darkly.

"Oh Bofur! I have another one! How do you find a prince in the snow?"

Bofur tugged on his hat and finally admit, "How?"

"You follow his foot _prince_!" Iskra answered in peals of laughter, "Ok here's another! What does Thorin have when Fili is acting up?"

"Hey!" Fili called from behind her, "Don't use me in jokes!"

"Hush, this is a good one!" she called back, "Well, Bofur? Any guesses?"

"An annoying dwarf?" Bofur guessed, earning another protest from Fili.

"Nope! A bad _heir_ day!" Iskra roared with laughter, causing Thorin to whirl around in the saddle.

"Be quiet!" he bellowed.

Iskra bit her lip, but didn't say anything else until Thorin stopped the Company on a grassy hill for camp. Gandalf and Thorin were talking in the distance near a rundown house while the Company unpacked bags and relieved the ponies of their burdens for the night.

Suddenly, Gandalf was storming past them muttering about dwarves before he disappeared from sight.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin called to the cook.

Bofur and Bifur went searching for firewood for Bombur. When they came back, Gloin made to start the fire with flint, but Iskra waved him back.

"Save that for emergencies," she said as a soft flame floated from her hand to the kindling, setting it alight.

"How exactly does your power work, Iskra?" Ori asked, journal and quill in hand, "Would you mind if I write down what you tell me?"

"Not at all, Ori," she sat down while Bombur was cooking, "I can start and control fire however I wish, but the origin is always from me. I'll heat up, the more I use the more I do. That's why I don't wear armor. It could hurt someone if they touched it."

Ori nodded as he scribbled down what she said, "What if you aren't wearing armor and someone touched you while you were casting?"

"Depends on what kind of casting I'm doing. It could roast someone alive if I'm fighting as opposed to lighting a fire."

"Thanks, Iskra!" Ori said enthusiastically, finishing the impromptu interview.

It was at that moment that Fili and Kili ran into the campsite, frantically shouting and pointing from where they came from.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin stood up, "You are supposed to be watching the ponies."

"Trolls…Bilbo," they gasped out, still pointing.

The reaction was instantaneous. The two princes had already grabbed their swords and were barreling back. The Company followed quickly, grabbing their own weapons. From up ahead, they could hear Kili shouting, "I said, drop him!"

They came pouring out of the trees and it was chaos. Iskra stayed out of the way, watching for the safety of her Company as they fought. Twice she sent bolts of fire to save Ori from being eaten. The fighting sudden stopped when two of the trolls held Bilbo up between them. Thorin looked over at her, but she shook her head. There was no way she would be able to fry them fast enough without hurting Bilbo and if she went too slowly, they would tear him apart. Thorin grudgingly released his sword, thrusting it into the ground. The dwarves around them threw their weapons to the ground, following the lead of their king.

* * *

Iskra was tied up in a bag next to Kili and Thorin, watching her friends being slow roasted over a fire. In fact, if the situation wasn't so dire, Iskra would feel embarrassed that she was practically lying on top of Thorin.

"Do something, woman," Thorin hissed in her ear.

"I can't," Iskra snapped back, "I'll roast you and Kili alive."

"We can take a little heat!"

Iskra readied herself to attack, but drew her power immediately back into herself when Kili whimpered from the heat radiating off of her.

Thorin was starting to sweat from the heat coming through the bags, but Kili was leaning against her bare arm and writhing away from her. The dwarf king was startled when the heat withdrew immediately. Not even the constant, calming warmth was being emitted from her anymore. The cold was disconcerting and Thorin did not like it at all.

"I can't, I'll hurt Kili," she whispered dejectedly.

Suddenly Bilbo was up and talking about how to cook dwarf, causing an outcry from the Company. Bombur was thrown back down on top of them suddenly, causing Kili and Oin to bite back cries of surprise and pain.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili yelled at Bilbo, "You have parasites!"

Thorin kicked them sharply, causing the pile of dwarves to change their tune quickly.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"I've got huge parasites! Mine are the biggest parasites!"

The trolls were arguing with Bilbo when Gandalf appeared upon the ledge, causing sighs of relief from the Company as the trolls were turned to stone with the sun.

* * *

Iskra actively avoided the troll horde. From where she was seated outside with Bilbo, she could already feel the pull of the gold calling to her. To distract her, she asked Bilbo about his home and about hobbits. She wasn't sure if it helped.

"Iskra!"

The half-dragon looked up from the conversation with Bilbo about food to see Fili and Kili coming out of the troll horde with identical grins on their faces.

"What did you do wrong?" she asked, standing up to meet them.

"We have something to show you!"

Iskra hid her anxiety, settling on raising an eyebrow and waiting for them to show her.

"Show her, Kili!"

Kili held out his open hand, revealing a beautiful emerald inlaid in a golden ring. Just from looking at it, Iskra could tell that the emerald was real and that the gold was as pure as it could possibly be for the design it held. She reached out slowly, touching the ring before pulling back quickly.

"It is a beautiful ring. Real emerald, good quality gold," she said shakily, looking away from it.

The brothers looked confused.

"It's for you," Fili encouraged as Kili put it in her hand.

Iskra looked up from her concentration on the ground in surprise, "For me?"

"Of course!" they both smiled.

She pulled both of them into a hug, "Thank you!"

"Someone is coming!" Thorin called out, spurning movement out of the dwarves in their various places around the troll hoard and pulling Fili, Kili, and Iskra out of their short hug.

Fili and Kili moved towards their uncle as quickly as they could. Out from the forest came a little man on a sled pulled by rabbits screaming out about murder, fire, and thieves. Gandalf relaxed and began working to calm the small wizard—Radagast—down. Iskra sat down alone on a log when Gandalf confirmed that the new arrival was not an enemy.

Suddenly, Radagast turned to Iskra with wide eyes.

"You!"

Iskra looked up, startled.

"You are not fully dwarf," Radagast whispered in horror, "Part monster."

Iskra stiffened and looked around, but the only one who had heard him was Gandalf. Said wizard looked annoyed and pulled Radagast away from her and the rest of the group to talk with him privately.

It wasn't much later when they heard the howl.

Iskra jumped up from where she was sitting and grouped with the rest of the Company. A warg appeared on the top of the hill before them. Using its powerful hind legs, it leapt at them, taking Iskra down to the ground and using its powerful jaws to snap its teeth into her tough flesh. She cried out in pain, but pushed the warg off as soon as its grip weakened. Another warg came tumbling down next to her with an arrow in it.

"Warg scouts," Thorin grimaced as he helped her up, "which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo's concerned squeak wasn't even acknowledged by the king or wizard.

"Who did you tell about your quest?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you have noticed that this is not perfect movie verse. It is not. Come on guys! That'd be boring to write! Anyway, what did you think? Please review! The reviews really encourage me to update and write more! :) I'm sorry that its a little shorter than the last chapter, but this was the best place I could do a chapter break. Once again, review review review!**


	3. Iskra the Destroyer

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so late :( Busy week! Ok! There is a mild "scene" in this but it is not graphic so everyone should be ok with reading it I hope XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Burning Ascent**

_"Always speak politely to an enraged dragon."  
-Steven Brust_

**Chapter Three: Iskra the Destroyer**

* * *

They were surrounded. Radagast had done his best to draw off the wargs and orc pack, but it was no good.

"There's more coming!" Kili called out.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered before turning to the fire caster at his side, "Burn them."

"We're surrounded!" Fili's warning rang out.

Iskra grinned and stepped up, "Back up if it gets too hot for you, my King."

Heat swirled around her, forcing Thorin back towards the rocks. Flames poured from her outstretched hands, engulfing the nearest line of wargs. She didn't hear what Gandalf called to them, but she saw the dwarves retreating behind her. A warg was approaching Thorin quickly from her right. She threw her arm out and hurled fire in its direction. The flames swirled around the warg, burning it to a crisp before it even came close to her king.

"Kili! Run!"

At Thorin's shout, Iskra looked behind her and saw Kili running towards them. She circled around and called to him.

"I will cover you, Kili."

Kili nodded and broke into a full sprint, not looking back behind him as he was earlier. Iskra swept her arm out towards the enemy approaching Kili and dozens more were suddenly aflame.

"Iskra!" Thorin called for her.

She looked behind her, "Go, Thorin! I will follow."

With a reluctant look, Thorin jumped down into a hole that Iskra presumed held the rest of the Company. When she was sure that he was out of sight, she turned back to the orcs and grinned.

"Filth of the earth," she hissed at them in Draconic, causing them to stop and stare at her.

"Scum under my claws," she continued, relishing in the horrified look of the pack leader, "Dust beneath my wings."

Oh yes, he recognized the language. Only dragons could speak it, though many could understand it, and they were about to be very, very dead.

Iskra's face started to elongate and change. Golden scales erupted onto her face in a flash of gold light and spread to cover her entire body as it changed and shifted. She felt her teeth sharpen and fill out in her mouth. Her claws lengthened and grew and her wings sprouted, leathery and strong. Finally, her change was complete.

Iskra was large for a half-dragon—she knew for a fact that she was only slightly smaller than her half-brother. She was sure that her father had to have some dragon in him, for unlike her brother and mother; Iskra had six limbs—four legs and two wings—while her mother and brother had two legs and clawed wings. It made her the better flier, but much worse at fighting on the ground.

She slinked forward swiftly, away from the hole where her friends were hiding.

Iskra looked down at the orcs and grinned darkly at them before letting out a powerful roar.

_Prepare to die at the claws of Iskra the Destroyer._

* * *

Thorin's head snapped up when the roar echoed into the cavern they were in. He would know that sound from anywhere. The sound of a dragon.

"Gandalf! What is going on? Iskra is still up there and that was a sound only a dragon could make!" Thorin whirled to face the wizard.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, my dear dwarf."

"You have to go up there and save her!" Thorin growled.

Bellowing horns interrupted whatever Gandalf was about to say to Thorin, but the wizard continued to look at the dwarf king with curiosity brimming in his eyes. The dragon roared louder then all was quiet above them.

"Do we follow the tunnel? I can't see where it leads," Dwalin called from the back.

"We can't go back up there, Thorin," Balin said softly to him, "We will just have to hope for the best and ask Mahal to watch over her."

The Company quickly reached an affirmative and started to make their way through the tight tunnel. The sunlight was shining down through the crevasse high above them. Bofur was muttering something under his breath about how it wasn't right to leave a member behind, but he soon stopped when Thorin glared at him. The squeeze through the tunnel, but when they finally came out the other end, Thorin looked like he would have rather been facing orcs.

They were looking upon a beautiful city: Rivendell.

Thorin looked like he was about object and turn around to go back through the tunnel when Fili's question stopped him.

"What about Iskra?"

"I'm sure that the elves will help us find her if they have not found her already," Gandalf said wisely, sending a sideways glance at Thorin.

Now Thorin was angry. Gandalf had effectively put him in a spot where he had to at least meet with the elves. If Iskra was retrieved by the elves, then she would be in Rivendell and they couldn't just leave her there. If she wasn't, well according to the wizard, they would help find her. Naturally, by the time they crossed an uncomfortable narrow bridge and onto a circular greeting area, Thorin was fuming. He at least had the sense to tell Dwalin to stay sharp while Gandalf was talking with a dark-haired elf.

Thorin turned from Gandalf and the elf when the same horns that they heard from the tunnel above them bellowed out. Elves upon horseback were approaching quickly on the bridge and had them quickly surrounded.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond," the grey wizard greeted.

"Iskra!" Fili called out in horror, spotting the woman splayed across the horse in the lap of the elf that greeted Gandalf.

Her head was supported in the crook of Lord Elrond's arm and she looked deathly pale. She wasn't moving nor were her eyes open. Fili, Kili, and Thorin started forward at the same time, almost crashing into each other.

"What did you do to her?" Thorin accused darkly.

Elrond looked down at him and dismounted his horse with Iskra in his arms.

"Thorin, son of Thrain. Your companion was already in this condition when we arrived. If you would like her to live, you should step aside," Elrond replied seriously.

Balin and Dwalin pulled Thorin back, away from the elf. Elrond nodded to them and handed the unconscious Iskra over to the elf that initially greeted them with the instructions to get her set up in a room for healing.

"Will she be ok?" Kili stepped up to ask, bowing clumsily to the elf.

"Her wounds are serious," Elrond hesitated, "Time will tell."

* * *

Fili and Kili were seated next to Iskra's bed. A few elf women had cleaned her and dressed her in clean white clothes after Lord Elrond healed her. Kili was still pale from being in the room when Lord Elrond was in the process of healing the dwarf woman. The warg bite on her shoulder was deep, Kili was positive he could see bone.

The brothers had one of her hands each, holding onto them tightly, when their uncle came into the room. Kili fiddled uncertainly with the emerald ring on her slender finger, but never took it off her hand.

"Is she awake?" he asked, approaching the bed.

"She was earlier, but she went back to sleep about an hour ago," Fili answered.

Thorin nodded, "You two go get something to eat with everyone else. I'll stay here with her."

Fili stood and tugged on his brother's arm until he released his grip of Iskra's hand and left with him to eat with the rest of the Company.

"He's having a hard time."

Thorin looked down, slightly surprised to see Iskra's amber eyes open and watching the king closely. She was smiling softly up at him as she motion to the chair that Fili was using. He sat down, eyes not leaving her.

"You're awake."

"Great observation skills, my King," she chuckled.

"Thorin. You called me that when you saved us."

"I did, didn't I?"

It was silent for a little bit before Thorin asked, "Why did we hear a dragon?"

Iskra levelled her gaze with his and answered strongly, "I can cast very weak illusions when I'm in a bind. I chose a dragon because my fire could make it realistic, especially to the orcs."

Thorin looked convinced, thankfully. Iskra wasn't sure what she would do if he didn't believe her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a warm hand enveloped her own.

"Are you ok?"

Iskra looked up into Thorin's dark blue eyes with surprise.

"Yes, I-"

She was cut off by Thorin's lips upon hers. They were surprisingly soft. He started to pull away, but Iskra tugged on his shirt and pulled him back into another kiss. The rough tongue that flicked across her lips startled her. Thorin took advantage of her surprise and delved in, exploring every inch of her mouth.

He pulled back suddenly, "We shouldn't. You're hurt."

Iskra pulled him back, "Not _that_ hurt!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, everything that you think is happening is actually happening. Is it too fast? I'm not sure. But naturally it is not incredibly romantic at this point in time. Just a way to relieve frustration and tension really. FOR NOW! Ahaha, anyways. Thank you for reading :) Please review! They make me happy!**


	4. Braids

**A/N: Hello readers! Two late chapters in a row :( I'm the worst! Please forgive me! Anyways, please take note of the following formats below that indicate types of writing.**

**Bold: author's note  
_Bold and Italic: flashback  
_**_Italic: lyrics_

**Thank you for your attention. Now without further ado, the next chapter of Burning Ascent!**

* * *

**Burning Ascent**

_Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."  
-Neil Gaiman_

**Chapter Four: Braids**

* * *

**"_You know that this means nothing."_**

**_Iskra gave Thorin Oakenshield an unreadable expression._**

**"_I know."_**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kili asked for the seventh time since she sat down with them.

Iskra chuckled and patted him on the back, "I'm pretty sure."

Bofur smiled at her deviously before saying to the entire Company, "I think Iskra owes us a song since she worried us so badly."

"Here here!" Fili cried out in agreement.

Iskra couldn't resist the pleading eyes from Fili, Kili, and Ori. She sighed and agreed reluctantly. On either side of her, Fili and Kili got comfortable, lying their heads in her laps at almost the exact same time, effectively earning a chuckle from Iskra. It was their actions that helped her choose what she wanted to sing to them.

"_Oh misty eye of the mountain below  
__Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
__And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
__Keep watching over Durin's sons."_

Iskra ran her fingers through Kili's hair and kept a firm arm across Fili as she sang. She could feel Thorin's eyes on her as soon as she finished the first stanza of the song.

"_If this is to end in fire  
__Then we should all burn together  
__Watch the flames climb high into the night."_

To protect the King Under the Mountain and the two Princes was the most important part of the quest for every dwarf here. The song united them in a common goal. They could not lose them.

Bofur, Dwalin, and Balin caught her melody quickly and started to hum harmonies under her, weaving them into her voice expertly.

"_Calling out father, oh,  
__Stand by and we will  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on  
__The mountain side high._

_And if we should die tonight  
__We should all die together  
__Raise a glass of wine for the last time._

_Calling out father, oh,  
__Prepare as we will  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on  
__The mountain side._

_Desolation comes upon the sky._

_Now I see fire  
__Inside the mountain  
__I see fire  
__Burning the trees  
__And I see fire  
__Hollowing souls  
__I see fire  
__Blood in the breeze."_

Iskra was alone when she sang the next line softly.

"_And I hope that you remember me."_

For not hearing the song before considering Iskra had come up with it, the dwarves were very talented harmonizing together under her voice.

"_And if the night is burning  
__I will cover my eyes  
__For if the dark returns  
__Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down  
__It crashed into this lonely town  
__And with that shadow upon the ground  
__I hear my people screaming out._

Iskra's eyes lost focus as she envisioned Smaug and his anger.

_Now I see fire  
__Inside the mountains  
__I see fire  
__Burning the trees  
__And I see fire  
__Hollowing souls  
__And I see fire  
__Blood in the breeze."_

Iskra ended the song alone.

"_And I hope that you remember me."_

"That was beautiful, Iskra," Bilbo whispered when she finished.

She smiled and thanked him and the others who complimented her song choice. Balin stood with the pretense of going to sleep and came over to talk to her.

"That was inspiring, lass. Thorin and these boys are important to all of us," Balin whispered to her, motioning to the sleeping princes that were still using her lap as a pillow.

"Iskra?"

She looked up from watching the two dozing boys in her lap to see Bilbo standing in front of her.

"What is it, Bilbo?" she asked curiously.

"I, well, I had a question," Bilbo paused uncertainly, then continued when she motioned for him to continue, "The way you sang—it was different than how the others sang it. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed but…you sounded like you were sure you are going to die."

"Oh, Bilbo," Iskra said quietly, "I think I will die. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. I'm going to do everything within my power to keep everyone alive. That alone will get me killed."

Bilbo looked concerned and confused, but took a seat next to her. He engaged her in more cheering conversations, about her favorite foods, flowers, and more. They passed the time easily together, never aware of the irritated look upon Thorin Oakenshield's face.

* * *

Iskra had admitted to herself very early in the adventure that she had grown attached to the two dwarf princes. They were adorable and young, not to mention amusing. She suspected that part of it came from her being part dragon and part dwarf. Dwarf children were rare, so they were precious. Dragons were much the same about their offspring. Dragonets were treasured and protected as fiercely as gold until they could protect themselves.

So as they were walking away from Rivendell, she promised herself that she would protect Kili and Fili at all costs. Just like how she would protect Thorin. Naturally, an unknown fact about dragons was their mating habits—not that much was known about dragons in this time since the great fire drakes had all but died out.

Dragons mated for life and only mate again if their chosen is dead. Unknown to Thorin, Iskra was forever bound to him even if he was not to her. As her first, it would be the strongest connection Iskra could ever have. It would rip her apart if he fell, so just as she would protect the young, she would protect her king, her unknowing mate with her life.

All of this she reflected on as they marched and traveled for days upon days towards the Misty Mountains, leaving her quiet for most of the day until they settled down for camp each night.

Iskra was weary as she pulled out her bedroll and looked for a place to put it. Finally deciding on a spot really close to the fire, she knelt to her knees and started clearing the spot of leaves.

"Iskra?"

The half-dragon looked up from where she was setting up her bedroll to see Kili and Fili standing before her. Kili looked strangely shy while Fili looked determined, alerting Iskra immediately that something was bothering them.

"What is it?"

Kili nudged Fili, the older brother taking over, "We want to put braids in your hair."

Iskra dropped the side of her bedroll that she was straightening out, staring at the two young dwarves. She touched her blonde hair, still elegantly pulled back and interwoven with jewels and gold. But she did not have braids in her hair, as they were important to dwarves depending on who did the braiding and how they were braided.

She looked at them suspicious before nodded when she determined that they were serious.

Iskra sat down near the fire on a log and slowly started to pull gems out of her hair, placing them on the ground next to her gently. She tugged the golden net that was woven through her hair out, releasing the golden locks down to her lower back. She ran her fingers through it to pull out the tangles and then motioned to the two brothers.

"I trust that you are both good at this."

They both nodded enthusiastically, sitting down behind her and taking her hair into their hands. After a few moments, Kili stopped what he was doing and peeked around to look at her.

"Iskra, may I use one of these?" he motioned to the jewels at her side.

Iskra tensed up, fighting down the immediate urge to fight for her small horde that she had brought with her from home. She nodded stiffly, feeling better about her decision when a huge smile lit up Kili's face.

He picked a dark ruby from the pile and incorporated it into his braid while Fili picked out a bright sapphire. Finally, the brothers declared themselves done and asked what she thought excitedly.

Iskra touched each of the braids and felt them, running her fingers over the weaved pattern. She thought she was about to cry when she recognized what they were.

"A family braid?" she asked softly, eyes getting watery.

They smiled at her brightly.

She motioned to their hair, "May I?"

Fili gave Kili a smug look, "I told you that she would return the favor!"

"You did not! I said that!"

"What?!"

"Fili," Iskra interrupted with a smile, "Sit."

Quickly, Iskra wove an emerald into a blonde family braid. She touched it softly before doing a similar braid in Kili's dark hair with a matching emerald for him as well. She grabbed the two of them in a fierce hug, burying her face into Fili's shoulder to hide her tears.

"Iskra, what's wrong?" Kili asked quietly.

"I've never had braids before," Iskra answered, voice quivering with emotion, "Not like these. Nothing ever so special."

"Well you are special to us," Kili reassured with a smile, Fili nodding in affirmation.

Iskra smiled weakly at them, releasing them from the hug. It was only a matter of time before they hated her; might as well enjoy it while she could. Little did she know that someone in the Company was going to be discovering her secret much sooner than she ever expected.

* * *

"You adore those two."

Iskra looked at Thorin from the corner of her eyes before returning to the task of washing her shirts in the river.

"I do. Children are precious."

"They are hardly children."

"They are to me," Iskra said sharply, turning fully to look at the king, "They are still young."

Thorin looked like he was going to argue but Iskra interrupted, "The stars are bright tonight."

The king looked up at the sky in confusion. Stars were not of particular importance to dwarves like they were to the elves. Dwarves lived under the mountain. There were more important things than the superficial beauty of a faraway star. It wasn't until he looked back at Iskra that his breath was taken away.

She was looking up, her amber eyes sparkling with something akin to longing. The moonlight made her look even paler than she normally did. Thorin wanted nothing more than to touch and kiss that creamy skin once again. Her hair was no longer pulled back away from her face by the golden net and jewels. It fell in soft waves down her back. Thorin felt cheated that he did not have the opportunity to run his hands through her golden locks. The two braids that his nephews had done framed her face, the sapphire and ruby twinkling at him tauntingly.

Iskra looked back at him and smiled weakly, "The stars see everything. In some ways, I envy them. But in other ways, I don't."

Thorin leveled his gaze at her, "What do you have to fear? Or to lose for that matter?"

Iskra broke his eye contact and looked out across the river, whispering, "I'm afraid of Smaug, Thorin. I'm afraid he will rip you, Kili, and Fili away from me."

"Me?" Thorin looked startled.

She chuckled, "You, Thorin. King Under the Mountain."

* * *

**A/N: Ok the song is the ending credits song from the Desolation of Smaug: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think :D It helps me and inspires me! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four of Burning Ascent!**


End file.
